


Fallen Kingdom

by Honestly_Idk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestly_Idk/pseuds/Honestly_Idk
Summary: Technoblade. Legends say he assassinated a Ruler and their entire court to prove his worth and sway a Kingdom to his side. At that point, the citizens were ecstatic. Their wishes had come true in the form of this one man. So of course, they sided with him. Technoblade became the official new Ruler of that kingdom after more than 15 years of tyranny by the former Ruler.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 56





	Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise. I decided to do something for the MCYT fandom. I write on mobile as well so no custom tags for me. Also, beware out of character-ness. I've never written real life people before.
> 
> About the story :  
> The idea came in the form of a shower thought, "What if Technoblade is a king?" And it escalated from there. The plot is also partly inspired by the Fallen Kingdom song by Captain Sparklez (thus the title)

Once upon a time, during the age of the Five Kingdoms, there was a period of non-stop war. Blood was shed left and right, fathers went off to war and never came back home, the families they left behind suffer in grief and starvation that always comes from prolonged warfare. The mobs that ruled the night back then didn't help matters either. The citizens of all Five Kingdoms were beginning to tire after the the Great War passed its tenth year mark. None remembered why the War started in the first place, but everyone knew who started it.

The Five tyrannical rulers of each Kingdom. The Five were known to be ruthless, selfish, and egotistical. They started wars on a whim and treated their citizens as nothing but toys to play with. Many in each of their courts were fanatically loyal, to the point where nobody dared to overthrow any of the rulers in fear of failure. 

So the citizens hoped for someone, anyone, to stop the Five Rulers and end the war. Plenty of champions have come forth since the tenth year mark, but none had succeeded. That is, until the arrival of one pink haired man. 

Technoblade. Legends say he assassinated a Ruler and their entire court to prove his worth and sway a Kingdom to his side. At that point, the citizens were ecstatic. Their wishes had come true in the form of this one man. So of course, they sided with him. Technoblade became the official new Ruler of that kingdom after more than 15 years of tyranny by the former Ruler. 

This event was taken notice by the other Four. At first, they laughed at the demise of their shared old rival. But then, Technoblade did something unprecedented. He challenged the final Four into a battle. Technoblade knew that the people of the final Four were as tired as war as the people of his new kingdom, so he took that to his advantage. The Four were pushed by their people to accept the challenge. Their courts even agree that accepting the challenge would be beneficial since if they kill the latest beacon of hope, the citizens would be more obedient. And so the Four accepted on the condition that it be a one versus four battle.

The citizens were outraged at the blatant condition that made it so it was in the Four's favor. Technoblade accepted anyway, disregarding the people's many concerns. 

Then, at the day of the fated Battle.. Technoblade came out as the sole victor. Three of four kings were beheaded, the last one, King Wilbur Soot, given mercy due to some disclosed revelations. Surprisingly, Wilbur Soot's former citizens did not demand their former king's head. Why? That's a story for another time.

The citizens of all Five celebrated the event. The Great War was finally over. They crowned their champion, Technoblade, as the new ruler of the united Five. This kingdom would be called the Great Kingdom.

Technoblade led the Great Kingdom into an age of peace and prosperity. The Kingdom reached its golden age just after three years, far earlier than any of its predecessors. Technoblade was praised as the greatest king of that age. Many improvements to the world came during his reign. The first concept of world portals, the Great Wall, the discovery of redstone, and much more.

Though unfortunately, this Age did not last for very long. Near the end of the fifth year of Technoblade's reign, something happened. A threat once thought to be trivial after the founding of weapons, mobs, became a major one. One thought as a myth proved itself to be true.

Strange things began to happen, mobs would spawn inside the Great Kingdom's walls and during daytime. It was odd but none paid any mind to it, deducing it was simply another weird glitch. That was their first mistake.

"Why? What happened?" A blond child asked the storyteller.

"I-is it.. him? He-" Another one spoke in fear.

"Herobrine.."

**Author's Note:**

> Blond child? I wonder who that is..
> 
> Extra note : Not sure if I'll actually continue this since this is more of a writing practice than anything. Storybook style narratives are fun.


End file.
